The Canadain Express
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are riding the Canadian Express home from Sawtooth to Jasper. After a howling expierence with Kate, Humphrey decides to tell her his feelings. How will she respond? **********ONESHOT**********


**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm here with a ACTUAL ONESHOT! This is not going to be a story! It's just going to be a oneshot! I'm going to write this because I feel bad not posting on here in two days! I'm doing this scene because it is one of my favorites in the whole movie! I know people do this a lot, but this is my idea on how everything will turn out! WARNING: SAD ENDING! Anyways, here goes nothing! **

_Humphrey's POV_

I was sleeping with dreams of Kate and I howling. It was so magical. Our voices blended together perfectly which only meant one thing, we were meant to be.

"Humphrey!" I heard outside the train car. I awoke and looked outside and saw Kate and I's feathered friends, Marcel and Paddy.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I said confused.

"We are here to make sure you don't miss the run of the course" Paddy said.

"Yes yes, Jasper Park is up in the next couple of miles, don't miss it" Marcel said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back and said "We won't and thanks, for everything".

"Anytime, my furry friend!" Marcel said happily as he flew off the away from the train cart.

"Hey Humphrey, you and Kate look good together, don't let her go" Paddy said quickly before flying away with Marcel.

I looked at the two birds and whispered to myself "I won't".

About two minutes later I was staring out the train car thinking about Kate. I then saw the sign **JASPER PARK 5 MILES AHEAD**.

I sighed and walked over to a sleeping Kate. Before waking her I looked at her and realized how beautiful she was. Wow, I think I really love this wolf.

"Kate wake up" I whispered while I nudged her slowly. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Humphrey, where are we?" Kate asked.

"We're in Jasper Park" I said reluctantly. Kate didn't respond and walked past me towards the train door and sat down.. I walked right next to her and sat down.

"Well, here we are" I said in a gloomy voice.

"Yeah" she said back.

We looked at the grounfd for a second and then we both said at the same time "There's something I need to tell you".

"Please, you first" I said smiling. She smiled back and blushed red.

"Humphrey, this trip, has been kind of fun! You've been kind of fun!" Kate said with a warm smile, which lit up my face also.

"Really?" I asked in blushing of what I heard.

"Really" she said assuring me.

"Ok, well, there's something I need to tell you, too..." I trailed off while I shuffled my paws.

"No, don't tell me. You ned to use the bathroom" Kate joked with a sexy voice.

"Why do you see truck stop around?" I joked back and she giggled.

"Well Kate, I love you. I loved you since we were pups and when you went to Alpha school I counted the days until you came home" I said closing my eyes waiting for to get rejected by her. But I didn't get rejected, instead I got a passionate kiss on the lips. Kate pulled back and I saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Humphrey, that's the sweetest thing someone said to me, but I have a duty to marry someone else in the eastern pack to unite our packs" Kate said crying violently.

I heart sank and my face which was earlier litten up by the smile of Kate was now brought down to a frown.

"Who?" I said half-heartedly knowing that if I found out who it would just make me angrier and sadder.

"Garth" Kate said lying down and crying. That meathead alpha? This just made me angrier.

"What? Him!" I said nearly growling.

"I'm so sorry, I do love you, but-" I cut her off

"But nothing! If you loved me for real you would have found a different way to unite the packs!" I said tearing up a little.

Before she could respond I looked outside and saw that Jasper was right outside. I jumped off leaving her behind. She got of and followed me down into the main valley where all the wolves were about fight.

"Don't worry I'm here!" Kate yelled. All the wolves cheered and were told the wedding was back on. I started to walk away with my friends, Mooch, Salty, and Shackey, with my tail between my legs. Kate saw me and tried to walk over to me.

"Humphrey, where are y-" she got cut off by her friends talking about the wedding.

I looked back at her and she stop trying to make her way to me and started to talkt to them about the wedding with her friends.

I shook my head and said to myself "She doesn't care about you, Humphrey".

**EPILOGUE:**

Kate and Humphrey grew older and older. Kate grew up and married Garth. They had three pups and completely forget about that sill omega, Humphrey. Humphrey actually married Candy and they had a pup. Humphrey actually never forget about Kate, though. He still remembers that tragic and magicful night on the train vividly. They grew older and older and Humphrey got sick and was on his death bed in the healer's cave. Kate heard about this and ran to the healer's den.

"Humphrey!" she said coming over to him and hugging him.

"Kate? Is that really you?" Humphrey asked confused.

"Yes, it's me! I'm so sorry I forgot about you!" she said crying.

"It's like you said Kate, you had to be do your duty for the pack" Humphrey said breathing in his last breath and he shut his eyes. Humphrey was dead.

"No! This can't be! Humphrey, I'm so sorry! I love you!" Kate said crying into her soul mate's lifeless body.

**How was that? Writing oneshot's are really fun! Anyway's please review and favorite it if you liked it! PM me if you think I should make more oneshots! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
